NPCs
Logen Ninefingers, infamous barbarian warrior of the North named for his missing finger. Nicknamed the "Bloody-Nine" after losing a finger in battle during a berserker-rage, he strives to turn from the path of senseless violence he has followed for so long. Sand dan Glokta, a dashing young swordsman before his capture and years of torture by the Gurkish. Now crippled, he has become a torturer himself in the Union's Inquisition. Jezal dan Luthar, a self-centered, immature nobleman and swordsman training reluctantly for the greatest tournament in the nation. Bayaz, First of the Magi, a wizard from an older time, his magical skill is only outstripped by his political savvy. Collem West, a common born officer of the Union army. Intelligent and diligent but quick to anger and worried for his younger sister. Dogman, a loyal member of Logen's band, a skilled scout with sharpened teeth and an incredible sense of smell. Ferro Maljinn, an escaped slave from the south who puts her thirst for revenge over all else. Khalul, a Magus who is the religious leader of Gurkhul, he has created an army of Eaters and is Bayaz's bitter enemy. Malacus Quai, Bayaz's apprentice who grows disillusioned with his master. Yoru Sulfur, an odd man with Heterochromia iridum. Yulwei, a man with long grey hair and a rich voice. He mainly spends his time in Gurkhul. Bethod, a charismatic and ruthless leader. An excellent military tactician who intends to conquer Angland after he has defeated almost every clan in the North. He is Logen's bitter enemy after he betrayed him and his band of men. He has two sons, Calder and Scale. Black Dow, a sharp-tongued member of Logen's band who is famed for his ruthlessness. Caul Shivers, an amicable Northman who carries a bitter need for vengeance. Crummock-i-Phail, regarded "the maddest bastard in the north" he leads the Hillmen (a collection of Northmen that live in the high mountains), he wears a necklace of finger bones around his neck and has his three children carry his weapons around for him (unable or unwilling to tell his sons apart), he seems friendly if crazy. Forley the Weakest, a member of Logen's band, nervous and cowardly but well liked for his decency, he acts to keep the group together and stop them fighting each other. Rudd Threetrees, an older veteran member of Logen's band, a skilled and inspiring leader in his own right. Tul Duru "Thunderhead" ', a giant of a northman and member of Logen's band, he is extremely tall and strong. '''Harding Grim ', a masterful archer and member of Logan's band who is well known for hardly saying anything. '''King Guslav the Fifth, the obese, senile king of Adua, his health is rapidly failing and his mind is slipping. Lord Chamberlain Hoff, a loud and impatient man who conducts the duties of the otherwise incapable king. Crown Prince Ladisla, the vain and foppish heir to the throne. Brother Longfoot, a talented Navigator whose constant talking gets on his companions' nerves. High Justice Marovia, leader of the King's Justice, an elderly man and Sult's bitter rival. Practical Severard, a practical in the Inquisition whose eyes always appear to be smiling. Arch Lector Sult, the elderly leader of the Inquisition, manipulative and greedy. Practical Vitari, a practical in the Inquisition, she is a fearsome fighter with fiery red hair. Mauthis, a representative of the banking clan Valint and Balk. A remarkably cold individual, he causes numerous problems for Glokta when he presents him with the demands of his mysterious masters. Bremer dan Gorst, a muscled soldier and duellist. Despite his size and reputation he has a very high-pitched womanly voice that he's sensitive about